Smart cards, which are also referred to as integrated circuit (IC) cards, typically include a microprocessor and memory in their plastic body and are capable of data processing required for the specific purpose of the cards. The conventional smart cards are typically “credit-card” sized, and ranging from simple memory-type smart cards storing user identification information to high-end smart cards with a sophisticated computational capacity. Typically, a card reader is used to read the stored information associated with the cardholder, such as a user name, account number, personal identification number (PIN), password, and the like. The card reader may be contact type or contactless type. The authentication process is typically performed after the necessary information is read from the smart card to the card reader, using the card reader or other authentication device communicating with the card reader, such as a local or remote authentication sever.
However, such smart cards can be stolen or counterfeited, and the authentication/verification system on which the smart cards are operating can be hacked, and the conventional smart card system is still vulnerable to identity theft and fraud. The ever increasing terrorist threat as well as the explosive rise in the crime of identity theft has left traditional identification methods ineffective.
What is needed is a robust and protected security system to authenticate and verify the identity of individuals through an identification card, in which neither the card nor the system can be hacked or otherwise compromised.